Fate
by THE Fullmetal DR
Summary: Ed has had a crush on Hawkeye since he first met met her. Now he's older and back and all he wants is one chance to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

**Chapter 1**

Ed

I've had a crush on lieutenant Hawkeye ever since I first saw her in central. My greatest secret so great not even Al knows. Three years. Three long years on the other side of the Gate. It was a haunting nightmare seeing the people of my past my friends even my family. Though they're what made it bearable. Seeing old friends though not all of them there, the ones I missed the most like the colonel and Hawkeye. Hawkeye was the only one that held me to my past. Sadly as time passed I started to think less of my own world. I often recalled our first main encounter.

After getting my license as a state alchemist from colonel's office I walked out and saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Lieutenant Hawkeye. Her blonde hair was tied behind her and a few strands fell over her forehead. She had brown eyes. She was wearing her uniform carrying a stack of papers to the colonel's office. Looking up from the papers she saw me standing there. "Hello" she said. "You must be Edward" she smiled. She held out her right hand to me to shake. Her hands felt cold but it didn't matter. I could smell the scent of strawberries coming from her. Shaking the confusion off me replied "the one and only Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric" I replied grinning. "Well it's nice to meet you Ed". Then she left. The heat in my cheeks raised and I started blushing.

I was 13 then now 6 years later I recall the same event as I lye here on the hard cement rain sliding down my face, soaking my cloths as I keep regaining and losing consciousness. I try to push myself up but with the sudden loss in energy, my now heavy soaked cloths and the cold air makes it useless. I regain consciousness long enough to see a pair of boots running to me. Soon I feel my back lift off the ground as someone lifts me up cradling me in their arms. Squinting I see lieutenant Hawkeye. She smiles down at me. I see the rain sliding down her face. Her brown eyes locked on me and her blonde hair swings in the wind. "Lieutenant" I manage to groan. "Ed" she replied. Then my head falls back as I black out.

…

I wake up in a bed in a fresh pair of cloths with the sheets covering me. Sitting up I shake my head in agony as the pain starts to throb. Looking around the room I try to determine whether what I see is real or if I'm still in the gate. I'm pretty sure this is my world but just to be sure I push the lamp on the dresser next to me off and here it shatter on the floor. I stand up and am about to repair it when the door is kicked open and I turn to see the lieutenant holding her gun at me. "Ed are you ok" she asks. "Fine" I reply "just making sure that I'm not still in the gate". Without another word I clap my hands together and touch the part of the lamp most intact. Blue light flashes then once it fades the lamp stands in the ruble's place. I sigh in relief and feel a tear slide down my cheek as I sit back onto the bed. "I'm finally home" I say and I feel as the bed lower as the lieutenant sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I look at her making sure I take in every detail as if she was about to disappear. Her blonde hair is down below her shoulders and her brown eyes look sympathetic at me and for the first time in a long time I'm happy. "What happened lieutenant" I say and then I look down at my new cloths and "how did I get into these cloths". She laughs a bit "don't worry I had Havoc come and change you." She looks at me and continues "and as how you got here I only know I found you on the ground and luckily Armstrong was with me he started to cry" I sigh "sounds like him". "Well then he carried you home and said he would be back to see you later on tonight. Then I called Havoc to come and help you I was afraid that Armstrong would crush you so I called him." I have to laugh at that last comment and she seems happy I did. "I called Winry she said she should be here in a week because she first wanted to get Al in Liore she said it wouldn't be right if she came here without him". I smile "sounds like Winry." "Well Havoc, Breda, Armstrong, Falman, and Fuery should be here soon". "Wait" I ask confused "what about the colonel". I think I asked the wrong question because she sighs as she replies "he has a new post a nice quiet place but I called him and told him you were back in central and he says that he is coming immediately". "Great" I mumble. "Don't worry you have worse problems to worry about". "Like a questioning from the military," she nods. I sigh. The lieutenant stands up and walks to the door "they'll be here soon so I recommend you get ready."

She leaves and I am left to my thoughts. After about an hour there is a knock on the door but I barely here it. Then the door to my room is kicked open and Armstrong and the others come piling in. "Edward Elric" he says in his dramatic voice "so long have you been gone with no hope of coming home. Oh the tragedy, the sorrow." Here we go I think as I slap myself in the face. "Such return deserves a celebration and he throws his shirt off to show his muscles flexing in several poses. "Will you put your shirt on colonel!" the others laugh as they walk into the room. Havoc sneaks behind me and rubs my hair with his fist till it burns. "Well" I grumble "this is some homecoming party". "Don't worry kid "Breta" says we'll throw you a real party when the colonel gets back". "I'm guessing you're here for the story" I say the room grew silent. I sigh before I start "what I'm about to tell you stays here" and they all nod. "All right" I say. "There was a world on the other side of the gate. In order for me to get Al's body from the other side I had to take his place. I saw familiar faces people I've seen here. There I met a person named Alfonse Heiderich he was my best friend. The two of us studied and he had the idea of being able to launch a rocket into space." "Wait" Fuery interrupted straightening his glasses "can you teach us what they you studying." "No!" I yelled before he could continue. "I'm not going to let the military produce more weapons for slaughter." Fuery stopped and doesn't continue. I sigh and lowering my tone "and besides we don't have the material to make them." Then I continued the story. "On the other side of the gate you can't use alchemy so there wasn't any way for me to get back." So how did you get back" Havoc asked gritting his teeth together. The one question I didn't want to answer. "The person who opened the gate sacrificed Envy and" I stop not wanting to say it. It only made everyone else want to know more they all leaned in in anticipation. After a minute I let it out. "Our father" no one comments knowing that it won't help. "I was shot and blacked out. I woke up in Alphonse rocket where he strapped me in. He always said that he wanted to do something that I would always remember him by. He started getting really sick and was probably going to die soon. After he strapped me in he launched me but not before I watched him get shot. There was nothing I could do I was already heading to the portal. I guess that the gate stopped after I went through and I woke up in the street. And that's the story". No one spoke. Hawkeye scooted beside me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Ed" I looked confuse and turned to see everyone give me a sympathetic look. Armstrong started to get teary eyed and I sighed. "Don't worry Ed Havoc said as he got up no of us will tell them what happened. Armstrong started to get teary eyed and I sighed. "Don't worry Ed" Havoc said as he got up "none of us will tell them what happened to you". I could see that they all meant what they said. They filled me in on what's happened in the past 3 years about the parliament that is in charge. After a couple hours Havoc gets up and says "it's late I better get going". After that the rest started to get up to. Once I think there about to leave Armstrong stands up "Edward Elric you'll be coming to stay with me for the time being". That makes my jaw drop. Hawkeye interrupts "it's not a problem major really". "Nonsense" he says. Then he gets serious "it's for his own protection". She stops then she nods. "Ok". Then she looks at me and her brown eyes stare into me "and don't worry Ed your welcomed here any time". Then it's settled Armstrong starts dragging me out the door when I say "Major let me go I need to ask the lieutenant something". He sighs "all right Edward Elric but hurry". The others are already out the door and I knock. She opens the door surprised. "Oh Ed did you forget something." The comment makes me blush. "Oh" I start and I turn my head a little and start to scratch it. I can feel the others staring at me and I'm pretty sure they are. A lump forms in my throat and I feel like I'm about to choke. I feel sweat trickling down my face and my cheeks start to burn I just hope I'm not blushing. "Ed" she says tilting her head a bit to the right "are you all right." Taking in a deep breath I finally say it "um lieutenant." I feel myself getting heavy and now I know for sure that everyone is staring at me sneaking closure to hear me even Armstrong. "Yes Ed." "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I can tell that no one saw that coming and after recovering from shock she forms a small smile and her eyes look at me in sympathy. The pressure builds and I feel my body sink lower to the ground. I continue to look at her as sweat drips onto my shirt. Then she smiles and say "I'd love to Ed" and my eyes widen and I hear a gasp from the guys next to me. "So" I manage to say relieved. "Can I pick you up tomorrow at 7:00." "Sounds good to me." She says. "So I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow" she says and she closes the door but says "goodnight Ed" before she closes it. I jump in victory as soon as it's closed and let out a breath of relief. I turn to see Havoc, Armstrong, and the others look at me there eyes in shock and their mouths open. I snicker closing my eyes and hold my fingers out the same way Hues used to. "So ready to leave Armstrong." He shakes off his dazed state and replies "oh, uh, of course" he leads me out and I manage to turn back and snicker at the guys one more time before exiting the hall. The Major starts blabbering about his family line but I'm too focused to care. I look out the car window and see the reflection of Riza as we drive into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

**Chapter 2**

Riza

As soon as I close the door I sigh. Walking to the couch I moan "what did I get myself into." Ed certainly has grown I think as I lean back on the chair. I always thought of him as a mere child but then he became our friend as we got to know him more. Now I don't know what to think. It's been 3 years since we last saw him. Then I laugh.

The next morning I walk to the office and once I walk in I see the guys looking at me. "So" Havoc says as if he's trying to be a wise guy. "Ready for your date with Fullmetal." I sling my gun out of my holster and point it has head "do I have to answer." The others laugh while he snickers "I guess you don't have to." Sighing I put the gun back in my holster and let him be.

Throughout the day the stories go around about how Ed has come back from the dead. Once work is done I head home.

Black Hayate waits at the door when I walk in. I kneel down and stroke his fur. Great I think as I open my closet. I don't think I've had a date in years and I sigh. I grab a black dress I wore at a banquet party 2 years ago. After showering I get dressed. I put on my green stubbed earrings that I normally wear. After putting some makeup on I hear a knock on the door. Oh no I think as I walk to the door. What have I gotten myself into? After a deep breath I open the door.

Edward stands in the door way. He holds a bouquet o

f roses and is wearing a brown suit. I see his cheeks blush. "Wow" he says "you look beautiful."

The comment makes me blush no one's said that to me in a long time.

"Oh" he say "I brought you these. I thought you might like them."

"Thanks" I say puzeldly and I put them in water. After that I lock up and step into the hallway with Ed.

He starts down the hall and I follow him stumbling a bit from the heels I'm wearing. I curse to myself for deciding to wear them. I trip and fall but he quickly catches me before I hit the ground. The feel of his hand on my skin sends a shock through me. I look up to see him him holding onto me stabling me.

"Are you all right" he asks.

"Ya" I say then I look at his hand on my arm and he lets go. I feel my cheeks get warm and he continues on. He walks to a car and opens the door me once I get in he walks to the other side and starts driving.

He pulls me in front a restaurant and opens the door. Once out I'm about to walk into the restaurant when he says "stop."

I stop and look confused. "Isn't this the place?"

He laughs "no trust me the place we are going is much better."

He starts walking and I follow him he takes me to a building and transmutes a ladder to lead to the fire escape stairs we walk up several floors till we get to the roof. Sitting on the roof is a table candle lit and with food siting on it. He walked over and pulled out a chair for me. Once I sit down he pushes my chair in and sits on the other side the sun is setting and I look in awe at the beautiful orange clouds in the sky.

"I didn't think you could pull something off like this Ed. I'm impressed."

"I'll take it as a compliment lieutenant".

"Please call me Riza," I say.

"So are you hungry" he asks. As he hands me a plate of food.

I take it and look at it. "Thanks Ed" it's not fancy but it's sweet to think he could have pulled this off.

After eating he sits on the edge of the roof and I follow him. My legs dangle over the edge and I see what he's looking at, its central command. It radiates light into the night sky.

"It's beautiful Ed," I manage to say as I'm dazed by the lights of central.

"Not as beautiful as you look Riza,"

I turn to see him smiling as he looks at me smiling. "You're sweet Ed"

We look out for a while when I start to doze off he decides that he should take me home. We walk to the car and I get in. Once at my apartment he walks me to my door. Once we get to the door I turn around to thank him.

"Thanks Ed I enjoyed tonight, it's been a while." I give him a smile

"You're welcome" he says smiling back.

We look into each other eyes and it draws me toward them and He takes a step to me and I start to lean in when we hear a bark and I sigh and he steps back.

"Well I'll see you at central command tomorrow" he says. "Goodnight Riza he says before walking down the hall."

When he got too close to me I felt something I never felt before. It was as though I wanted him to kiss me and now that he was gone I missed his company I sigh and walk in where black hayate sits waiting for me.

I change into my night gown hanging up my dress and lay down on my bed where black Hayate curls up next to me. I think about Ed and I don't know why. Then I fall asleep.

I sleep in late and Rush to get ready. Throwing on my uniform I run out the door to central command. When I get in the others look at me snickering. "What's wrong with you guys today?" Then I freeze as I hear someone say "I heard you had a thing for Fullmetal" and I turn around and gasp as I see him. The colonel.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate

**Chapter 3**

Ed

I ask the major to take me with him to central command. On the drive he constantly asks me about my night with the lieutenant and I just say simple comments like fine. I enjoyed my night but don't want to have to tell the major.

Once at headquarters I eagerly start walking to the colonel's original office. At the door I walk in expecting to see general Hakuro and the rest of his gang. As soon as I walk in I see Riza looking at me. I smile at her but it fades as soon as I hear him. "Hello Fullmetal." I turn and see the colonel.

"Hey colonel weren't expecting to see you here."

"And who were you expecting to see here," leaning on his desk.

I blush and I hear him sigh as he leans back reading the newspaper "your secrets safe with us."

"How did you get the eye patch colonel?"

"Oh" he replies bluntly "it happened during my battle with Bradly."

After a little while of insults I get up to leave "I have to make a call I'll see you guys later."

I leave and head to the call center. I call Winry hoping she hasn't left to Liore yet. Standing by I listen to the sound of the receiver. "Hello Winry" says.

"Winry its Ed."

"Ed" she starts.

After hearing her blabbering for a while I say "hey Winry listen I just wanted to tell you and Al to wait for me in Resembool theirs something I need to do here and it could be a while."

"What do you need to do?" I look around and see the lieutenant walking to the mess hall and I stop.

"Ed are you there."

"I need to do something important." Then I hang up the phone and start running to the mess hall. I see the lieutenant eating at a table. I sit across from her.

"Oh hello Ed" she says looking up from her paperwork. "I just wanted to thank you for last night I enjoyed it" she says looking at me but then immediately looks down.

"Well" I manage to say "do you want to go out again some time."

She looks up again. "I'm kind of busy for a while and besides aren't Al and Winry going to be here in a few days."

"No I told them not to come here that I'll go to them in a little while but they probably will come."

"Well I guess we can go out for lunch tomorrow. Lunch is the only time I get a break."

Sounds good to me I say snickering. We talk for the next hour till she has to leave to go back to her shift. Since there's nothing better to do I go to the state library since I still happen to be a state alchemist.

I study new research written in the past 3 years to see if there is any new discoveries in Alchemy. After a couple hours I decide to walk around the city.

I head back to central command late so that Armstrong can take me back home.

Once back at his mansion I head to my room and decide to try and sleep.

I have a nightmare about getting through the gate. My fathers blood on Envy Alphonse getting shot and sliding down my window his blood smearing on the glass. I jolt up as I scream and Armstrong bursts into my room.

"Ed are you all right" he says looking around the room.

"I'm fine major." I say turning to look out the window.

"Well let me know if you need anything" and with that he leaves.

With that I lay back again and sleep. When I wake up we leave to central command but I leave to a nearby store to get stuff for lunch. I pack the food in a basket and meet Riza in the mess hall. The two of us leave to the park a few blocks away.

I lay out a blanket and we sit laughing as we eat lunch.

"Best sandwiches I've ever had Ed" she says

I can tell she is joking but I decide to play along.

"Ya Armstrong taught me said it was in the Armstrong family for generations" I say casually looking at my gloves.

She laughs as she takes another bite. We look at the clouds for a while and her hand finds mine and holds it. I look at her and I lean to her and she does to me when a ball hits me in the face.

"Sorry mister" a kid says looking at me.

She laughs and it stops me from strangling him and I sigh throwing the ball back.

I sit back down groaning.

"Well" she says "I better head back to work."

"I'll walk you back" I reply picking up our lunch. We talk and laugh on the way back. Once at the HQ she runs in and I look up to see colonel Mustang looking down at me from his window and then walking away. Wonder what's wrong with him I think as I walk away.

I return in a few hours to have Armstrong take me back. The same routine happens for the next 5 days where I pick her up and we each lunch in the park and each time Mustang looks at me from his window.

It's too hard to contain I think and I know what I have to do. I wake up at 6:00 and take Armstrong's car and head to Riza's apartment when I'm a few blocks away its 6:50. Crap I think she's going to leave in a few minutes I pull the car over and Run to Riza's apartment I have to tell her today I think. She needs to know. I can't wait any longer. All these thoughts are running through my head as I run up her stairs to the floor where she lives and soon I'm at her door panting like a dog sweat dripping down my head and am about to knock on her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate

**Chapter 4**

Riza

I'm running late. Scattering around the house to feed Black Hayate and putting on my uniform. While putting on my uniform coat I hear a knock on the door and I nearly trip getting there.

Ed stands there he looks like he was running. "Hey Ed did you need something" I ask buttoning up my Jacket.

"I need to tell you something Riza" he says.

I wait for him to continue but he doesn't and I look up to see him shivering and shaking and I figure it's important and I stand ready to hear him.

"Riza" he starts and he looks down and sighs and looks back at me. He stumbles over his words. "Riza I love you and I have ever since I first met you," he says fast.

I don't respond im to shocked to. How did I see this I ask myself the lunches I've spent with him and our date and this is what he felt. I'm and idiot

"Ed" I start knowing this is about to hurt. "I've never thought of you more than a friend."

I don't have the heart to say it to his face. I look up and see him looking down at the floor.

He sighs "I knew it wouldn't happen but I had to try."

"Listen Ed" I say "I'm sorry but I hope we can still be friends."

"If you won't be with me at least allow me the privilege to do this."

Without another word he steps into me and kisses me.

I'm to shocked to do anything but I feel myself weakening as I feel his lips pressed to mine then he steps back and fell at a loos for air.

"I had to do that" he says turning away "at least once" then he walks away.

I stand in the same position for the next half hour and it's not till I hear the phone that I am back to normal. When I pick up the phone I hear the colonel say "Lieutenant are you alright."

"I'm fine," I reply then I walk out and walk to work. The walk is long and excruciating as I think about Ed and his words and our kiss. The rain makes it worse as I feel the depression in the air pulling me down.

Once in the office I hear Colonel say "are you all right your never late."

"I'm fine" I mutter as I sit at the desk looking at the paper stacked in front of me.

"If you say so" he replies leaning back on his chair.

The day rolls slowly nothing I seem to do can get my mind off Ed. I walk to the mess hall where I hope to see but he doesn't show. I think of Ed as I slowly poke at my food not willing to eat. When I return to the office I see the colonel hang up the phone.

"Who was that" I ask.

"That was Fullmetal," He replies

"That was Ed" I ask looking up.

"Ya he says he catching the train to Resembool that leaves n an hour with Al who happens to be on the same train he just said he's sorry he couldn't say goodbye to us."

"Oh" is all I manage to say as I rest my head on the table. I stay like this for the next half hour and I think of all the time me and Ed had spent together this past week and I know that he is leaving out of central with no intent of returning and something snaps.

Something I've felt for Ed that I realized was love the whole time and I realize how unbearable the thought of not having him with me is. Then I grab my jacket and tell the colonel that I need to take the rest of the day off and me I run out of the room.

I take the colonels car and drive as fast as I can. The time ticks by as I have to turn every corner to get to the station and I realize how foolish I was. Once I'm there I hop out of the car and start running.

I run up each step of the station and push my way through the crowd of people and finally see the train. When I escape I hear the whistle blow and the wheels start turning. I run down the pavement and I see the back of Ed's head and he doesn't look back then the train leaves at full speed.

I fall to my knees in defeat and my hands flatten on the wet ground. With the rain I can't tell whether I'm crying or if it's the rain. Ed I think and all the memories start rushing in.

Us sitting on the rooftop. Him laughing while we sat in the park eating lunch. The relief I felt as I saw him lying on the ground. Our kiss in the hall and now it's gone. What we could have had is gone.

Everything is slow to me as I drag myself to the car and slowly drive home.

When I get to my hall I imagine Ed in front of my door stepping in to kiss me and for a moment I think he is there. "Ed" I call and then the hallucination disappears and I am alone again in the hall. I open the door and close it behind and hit my head on the door and slap my hands on the wall but I barely feel the pain. I slide to the floor and press my back to the door and begin to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate

**Chapter 5**

Ed

I stare out the window as me and Al watch the landscape pass by but when I look into the I see Riza's reflection and soon it becomes to much for me to handle and I look away.

"Are you all right brother you haven't said much since we left central."

"Im fine Al" I say not looking at him and I can tell that he is hurt. I sigh and look at him. "Listen Al," I say looking at him his blonde hair is long like mine and he wears the same cloths I used to wear, the black shirt and pants with a red robe around him. "I've been in love with lieutenant Hawkeye since I met her." I sigh and look out the window again and the memories come in. \

Us in the park and looking at the clouds holding hands. Our diner on the roof the excitement of sharing the scene together and her scooping me in her arms as I layed unconscious.

It takes me every bit of will power to withstand from crying and I continue. "While in central I spent a lot of time with the lieutenant and thought that she felt the same way for me that I did to her. This morning I went to tell her that I loved her and I kissed her but she didn't feel the same way." I look out the window again not being able to tolerate myself.

"Im sorry brother" Al says. "But why didn't you tell me I wouldn't have judged you."

"I know Al" I say not looking at him. Then I get up and leave the cart. While walking down the hall I look into the window of another cart where a young man sits with a girl their hands are locked and she leans on him. Then it's to much. I run down the hall into the bathroom and slam the door.

I sink to my knees and my hands and head lean on the door and I begin to cry. I feel each tear fall slowly down my cheek and hit the floor. The memories don't stop. The office where I first met her, the park , the roof, our kiss. It all comes back and I tuck my knees to my chest and roll on my side and continue it the pain goes on.

About an hour later I go back to the cart where Al sits looking concerned for me. He we don't speak much till we get near Resembool 3 days later. "Brother I searched for you every day the past 3 years.

"I know Al" Is all I can say and it hurts me more to see how his hurt.

His eyes begin to water and I slide next to him and pull him into me for him to cry into my shoulder.

"Brother" he says still crying "I missed you."

"I know Al I say softly I missed you to."

When we leave the train we walk to Winry's house. It's a slow walk I try to take in the scenery. "Im sorry on how I acted to you on the train Al."

"Its ok brother" he says continuing forward.

We get to Winry house where her dog lies there and I pet him "long time boy," and he wags his tail. I knock and I hear Winry yell "Im coming." When she opens the door she freezes and I look to see her blonde hair fall down to her side and her blue eyes begin to water and I watch a tear slide down her white skin reflecting the glow of the sun.

"Ed" she cries throwing her arms over me as she jumps tackling me to the ground.

"Ow" I moan lying on the dirt road.

She doesn't reply but then she sobs in my chest. "I missed you so much Ed."

Al snickers at me from the side as he leans on the wooden rail.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me "I know" I say and I let her cry.

I see a small figure come out and then I see Pinako there with her pipe in her mouth grinning at me her grey hair looks grayer and she laughs "welcome back Ed."

Winry slides off me and Al helps me get up.

Pinako starts walking "I'll start making diner."

Winry drags me to the couch and Al walks behind us.

She wants me to tell them what happened and I tell them and I see Al about to cry when I mention dad being killed. The only thing I don't tell her about is Hawkeye.

I wait in my room until diner is ready. The stew is as good as I remember it and then I wish Riza was here. Then I leave and smash the door and I run to the hill where our house used to be. Then I twist and turn as I think about how angry I am. I scream and I hear it echo across Resembool.

Al stands behind me and says "its been a long time since we sparred he says bending his knees into a fighting stand.

I snicker and turn to fight then charge. We fight and it helps me relieve stress but then I enjoy this time with him. He finishes me off and I laugh. "3 years and your still better" I say. He lays next me on the ground and we look at the stars coming up into the night.

We talk for a while then he tells me something important. "Brother I'm in love with Winry."

I turn to him shocked about this. "You are."

He nods "I know how you feel brother I've loved her for years but she has always loved you."

"Im sorry Al I didn't know."

"It's not your fault but once you told me about the lieutenant I realized something." He turns on his side to look at me. "Do you remember when we got in a fight when we were kids about who would marry Winry."

I nod.

"She turned me down and ever since them I've been to afraid to ask her since."

"Why we were just kids." I say.

He looks at me for a minute before replying "the same reason you won't ask the lieutenant I feel like one rejection is enough and am to scared to ask again. I know your not happy brother I see it in you all the time you need to confront her again."

"Sorry Al I can't see already made her choice."

"Then Im sorry brother then your not going to accept happiness."

And that stings and I watch him walk down the hill.

The next week slows. Then one day I hear a knock and Winry walks in and she looks at me sadly with her blue eyes. She sits on the end of the bed her hair let down. "listen Al told me what happened between you and Riza."

I sigh "and."

"Listen Ed all I want is for you to be happy and I know your not happy now. I loved you for years but didn't have the courage to tell you." She looks down she sniffs a tear and then she pulls out a wrench and throws it at my face and my head flys back. She points at the door "go Ed shes the one you love and if she can't see who you really are she doesn't deserve you."

Then I realize that I need Riza and that she was who made me happy and I nod and get lup and pack. She leaves. About an hour later I say goodbye and Alfonse come with me to the train station.

Before I leave I grip his hand and hug him. "Be strong brother with Winry." Then I step onto the train and I wave as I leave. I leave the past behind me and look to the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate

**Chapter 5**

Riza

The days pass by each one goes slower and slower. Each time I go to the office I see Ed in every spot of the office. I hear his voice yelling at the colonel. I toss and turn in my sleep as I see Ed and him walking away I always wake up in a pool of cool sweat screaming. When I wake I normally walk out of my room and look to the room that Ed stayed after I found him and I can almost see him panting under the covers. That's the only reason I can sleep after seeing him or the hallucination of him I leave and that's all I need but still wake up screaming. After 6 days I start to go crazy.

I go to the office and the colonel leans on a chair reading some papers and looks up. "Oh lieutenant I was hoping you'd be here soon." He sits up his patch covers his left eye and his short black hair covers any strap that was exposed. He looks pretty nervous today. He looks up and tries to sound casual "I was wondering lieutenant would you like to go out later tonight."

Oh no I think. It's kind of funny to think that after all these years all I wanted was for the colonel to say that but now I don't know. "I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to decline your invitation." I continue to my desk. All the other guys are shocked and there jaws drop even the colonels and then they fall onto the ground and do all they can from laughing.

The colonel clears his throat before saying "oh that fine lieutenant perhaps another time." After a minute he makes an excuse to leave "I have a meeting to attend I'll see you later."

Once out the door the others burst into a laugh for a few minutes to the point of crying. I sigh. After a little while we they calm down. Havoc wipes a tear from his eye and his blonde hair looks messy from rolling on the ground. "That was the first time we ever heard of the colonel being rejected."

I sigh and walk out and go to the mess hall. I pick at my food for the whole time and then leave. We don't see the colonel for the rest of the day.

When walking home I see the building that Ed took me to and I can't help it. I decide to take the latter to the top and once there I feel myself sinking to the ground. The table we sit on is still there. The sight makes me laugh a bit and I feel tears in my eye as I say to myself "looks like Ed to not want to clean it up." I sit on the edge of the roof where I expect Ed to be I can hear him speaking as if he was still next to me. I feel myself wanting to lean off the building and ending it here not wanting to live with this pain any longer. I snap out of it and get off the edge but then start crying on the roof and I scream into the air and I hear the echoes around me. After an hour of crying I decide to go home. The walk is long and dreadful.

Once home I throw myself on the couch. Hayate jumps on me but I ignore him. I fall into sleep and wake up screaming 30 minutes later. When I head to the bathroom I see my eyes and they look poofy and I expect that I was crying.

I sit on my bed my knees tucked into my chest. Thinking of the events of the day. Then one comes to mind. The colonel inviting me out. Then I realize I turned him down. Why would I turn him down? Why do I cry and see Ed around me? I love Ed

I leave my bed and pack up my things. Once ready I call the colonel.

"Hello" he says tiredly.

"Sir it's the lieutenant."

"Oh" he says and he snaps to attention. "Are you all right you never call?"

"I request a leave of absence sir."

"Oh um sir but may I ask why."

"Thank you sir I am going to resembool." I hang up the phone and call Fuery.

"Hello" he answers.

"Fuery I'm leaving to Resembool and want to know if you'll take care oh Hayate."

"Um sure" he says.

"I'll leave the key under the doormat."

I grab my coat and leave. I catch a cab to the train station and board the train.

When the train leaves I think to myself Ed I'm so sorry if it hurts you as much as it hurts me I'm sorry. I don't expect another opportunity at your love but you should know that you deserve better than me. I stare at my hands and feel the tears come down my cheek. Which is why I have to tell you to move on even if I have to deny my love for you?


	7. Chapter 7

Fate

**Chapter 7**

Ed

The 3 day ride to central was long and excruciating. Anticipation filled me the whole way. Every minute felt like a waste of time. I vet the colonel is going after her I think and just thinking about it makes me angry.

After 3 long days I finally get there. When the train gets there I get out eagerly. The station is full of people and I push my way through the crowd. I get to the street and get a cab. I hop on eagerly and I have him drop me off at central command. I stand in front of the large white building of central command and after a deep breath I run inside. People stare at me as I run down the halls to the colonel's office.

I open the door and see the guys working but the lieutenant isn't there and then I see the colonel look up at me from his newspaper.

"Fullmetal didn't expect to see you here so soon," he says in his sarcastic tone.

"Ya, ya" I say "anyway is the lieutenant here I need to talk to her."

"She's not here Fullmetal but why do you want to talk her" he looks at me like he's testing me but I'm not afraid or ashamed to say it.

I scream out a bit in annoyance and anger "because I love her!" and the room goes silent.

Havoc falls out of his chair and starts balling in tears. What's his problem I think as I turn back to the colonel?

He sighs and gets up from his chair "come with me Fullmetal we are going to grab a drink." He grabs me his coat and walks out the door and I decide to follow. He leads me to his car and he drives me to a pub. We are silent while we drive. When we get inside a lady with blonde hair and black eyes in a black dress who looks about my age runs and hugs the colonel "Roy" she says happily. "Long time no see," she says.

"Nice to see you Vanessa." He says with a harming tone.

"Another one of your ex-girlfriends colonel" I snicker behind him.

He blushes a bit smiling "you could say that."

She escorts us to a table where the colonel sits across from me and the colonel orders a glass of liquor. "Do you want anything Fullmetal?"

"Just waters fine" I say.

"Ok" she says and she walks away.

Once she leaves the colonel leans toward me.

"So colonel you didn't answer my question. Where's the lieutenant."

"Fullmetal tell me why you love the lieutenant."

The question makes me stop. I look down at the table "When I first met the lieutenant she had a warm glow to her and a certain kindness. I don't know what else to say colonel I had a crush on her and it grew. When I was on the other side of the gate she was the person I thought about her the most."

The colonel laughs a bit "Her father taught me all about alchemy and he told me on his death bed to take care of her so I made her my lieutenant. He stares at his white glove and back at me. "Something I haven't been able to tell anyone Ed is I too am in love with the lieutenant."

Then I snap "what are you trying to do colonel. Are you purposely trying to make her love you colonel just so you can get the laugh at me." I slam my hands on the table and get up to leave.

"No Fullmetal I'm not trying to force her to love me whoever she loves is her choice."

I turn shocked but interested I sit back down.

"The same goes for me Fullmetal. I was to in love with her when I first met her." He laughs a bit. "I couldn't admit it though. I saw her almost every day for 10 years Ed." He looks down. "10 years Ed." And he looks down.

Vanessa brings our drinks but he ignores her and she leaves.

He drinks some of his drink and continues. "Ed I've had 10 years of chances and not once did I take them." He sighs.

"Where are you going at colonel?"

He gets serious "listen Ed don't give up. I loved her for years and not once did I take any of the chances." He looks down at his reflection from his drink and hurtly says "which is why she deserves a better man than me." A tear rolls down his cheek.

I'm in shock I've never see him admit defeat or cry. "Colonel," I say.

"Listen to me Ed I've known you for 8 years. I've seen you grow. You've become a worthy young man. Please don't repeat my mistakes."

I see tears rolling down his face. "Colonel thanks for telling me this."

"Yak sure kid."

He looks down at his drink and finishes it. "She went to Resembool."

I look up in shock why did she go I wonder.

"She left a couple of days ago but I don't recommend you go back Ed you might miss her. If you want you can stay at my place."

I laugh a bit. "Thanks for the offer colonel but I should be fine."

He nods at me and when he gets up I see him smile a bit. "Swing by the office sometime Fullmetal. And good luck." He leaves some money on the table and leaves.

Vanessa comes to the table in a couple of minutes to get the money. "You know the colonel isn't as bad as you may think."

"I know" I reply. "He always helped me for years but I always hated him I now see that it's an honor for him to consider me as his friend." I get up and walk out. I stay at a hotel and dwell on the things he told me as I lay in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Fate

**Chapter 8**

Riza.

After a long three day trip I finally arrive in Resembool. I came here once briefly but the scenery is breath taking as if I never saw it in my life. The green stretches into the horizon and the sun radiates light over the small town. All the houses are spread out connected by rough dirt roads but its nice. I slap myself as I start to imagine me and Ed settling down here maybe even having a family. Stop I think to myself I came here on one objective and that's what I'm going to do.

I hear the crunching of rocks underneath my boots as I walk down the dirt road. From memory I continue till I see a house from where I stand on a hill. As I get closer I read "Rockbell automail" and I sigh. Looks like the place hasn't changed a bit. A dog lays in the front and Its black fur absorbs the suns heat and light.

When I get close it runs up and sniffs me. I smile and bend down to pet him. "You must smell Hayate" I say. He barks and I walk to the door.

Before knocking I feel my hand tense up but then I continue on urging myself to knock. I hear a girl yell "Be there in a minute."

The door opens and Winry stands there her long blonde hair falls behind her she wears her red headband she normally uses when working on automail. She wears her usual purple body suit but ties the sleaves around her waste so it looks more like baggy pants. Most of her stomache is uncovered and I sigh.

"You" Winry says shakily pointing a wrench at me.

"Hello Winry" I reply "its been a while. How are you?" I hold out my hand for her to shake but the reaction is way different then I thought it would be.

She throws the wrench at my head and I barely duck in time and I turn to see it flying through the air sliding on the ground behind me.

"Winry what was that for."

She pulls out another wrench from her pocket and starts swinging.

While dodging she yells "your not welcome here get out!"

"Winry will you please stop and just tell me whats wrong."

Her arm becomes shaky and she falls to her knees sobbing dropping her wrench. "Ed hasn't been the same since you rejected him he spends everyday in his room staring out the window barely speaking to us."

"Winry I'm sorry I didn't want any of this to happen." I look down and kneel down next to her "I came here to apologize."

"Whats that going to do it'll only make it worse. You think you can do that to him and then come back ecpecting him to be all ready to forgive you." Her blue eyes look into mine.

"Listen Winry I didn't come here for Ed's sympathy. I'm here to tell him to move on with his life and that he deserves better than me."

She looks at me tears in her eyes. "He is like my brother seeing him hurt is more painful to me. I wont allow you to say that to him it will make it worse."

"No it won't Winry."

I look up and see Alphonse standing in the doorway wearing the same red robe that Ed wore with a black shirt and pants. His long hair tied in a ponytail behind his back.

"Alphonse" I gasp.

"Can we talk lieutenant" before I respond he starts walking on the dirt path leading up a hill as if he knows I will say yes.

We walk in silence as he leads me to a house in ruble and sits down next to a tree overseeing the whole town of Resembool. The wind sways his hair left and right.

I sit next to him and he waits a minute before speaking.

"Listen lieutenant Ed told me what happened in Central."

"Im sorry Al it was wrong of me." I look down at my knees waiting to hear him yell in anger.

"It's ok I forgive you." I look up to see him still looking out in the distance.

He sighs "the only problem is that brother hasn't been the same he hasn't spoken in a while."

"Please Al" I beg. "I need to apologize to him."

"I'll tell you where he is" he says calmly.

I'm about to thank him when he says the condition.

"If you tell me whether you love him or not and I can tell if you try to lie."

He looks at me and his eyes stare into mine and he has a face that isn't angry or happy.

A tear builds in my eye as I say it. "Yes Alphonse I love Ed but I didn't know it till it was to late."

"he went to central three days ago haven't heard from him since. Good luck lieutenant." He smile before getting up. He starts walking away when I call him and he turns back.

"Your not going to ask me why I denied him or why I want to talk to him."

He shakes his head "na I heard you talking to Winry besides it isn't my place to judge."

I run and hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

He blushes

"Thanks Al you're a lifesaver." I start running down the hill back to the train station to wait for the next train to come in a few hours. He laughs a bit as I keep running.

A few hours later a train arrives and I quickly hop on. Alphonse shows up right as it starts to leave and he waves and I wave back.

He has grown up to I think. The bus lingers in the night and each minute feels long and excruciating. I hope I don't miss him again I think. I grip my hand to a fist and swear I won't let that happen. As the train continues my eyes start to tear up knowing that Ed was hurt because of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Fate

**Chapter 9**

Ed

When I wake up the next morning I call Resembool.

"Hello" Alphonse says tiredly.

"Alphonse its Ed listen I have a question for you."

"Brother?"

"Ya ya, listen I need to know whether lieutenant Hawkeye came to Resembool yet."

"Uh, Ya, she came by yesterday you should have seen it Winry tried to kill her. But no she's not here anymore she rushed back to central once I told her you went to see her."

"No!" I scream punching my fist into the wall.

"Why are you angry brother why don't you just wait in central for her to arrive?"

"Oh" I say stopping "that didn't cross my mind."

He sighs "your hopeless brother."

"Not yet im not Al I'll have to call you later." I hang up the phone.

I grab my coat and head to central command.

I walk in and head to the colonels office.

"Hey Fullmetal" colonel says.

"Hey colonel can I have a word with you."

He gestures for the others to leave and I take a seat. "what did you want to talk about."

"I wanted to," I have to force myself to say the rest "apologized to you colonel for always pushing you away when you were one of the only people who stood by my side."

He looks shocked once he hears me say this then he laughs.

"never in a million years would I think you would apologize Fullmetal."

I get up and start to leave.

"hey why are in such a rush to leave."

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few days there's something I need to do."

"Don't hesitate to come back before that Fullmetal."

I see him looking up from his desk as I leave.

I walk back to the hotel.

When inside my room I kick off my shoes and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

I wake early in the morning and get dressed. I walk to the train station and it takes nearly an hour to get there.

When I get there I stand by one of the support beams. I wait the whole day waiting as each train comes in searching the crowd for Riza and waiting till she arrives. The sun sets low and I am about to leave when I hear a train whistle blow.

"What the heck," I tell myself. I decide to wait and hope that she's on this train.

Once the train pulls in I wait for the crowds of people to poor out but it seems empty. I wait on a bench. After a couple of minutes I give up and am about to turn around to leave but something catches my eye as I turn around. I turn around to see the lieutenant walk out of the train. She wears her regular military pants. Her jacket is unzipped exposing her black under shirt. Her blonde hair is let down and blows in the wind.

I freeze then I watch as she starts to walk ahead. She looks down at a pocket watch. She starts to turn and look around as if expecting someone but stops as she sees me. She gasps.

After a minute of hesitation she starts walking to me.

She looks beautiful with the setting sunlight glowing on her. It feels like hours when she finally arrives and sits next to me. I'm to focused on her to notice that I'm dazed.

"Ed I'm sorry but I went to Resembool to tell you that you deserve better than me and not to wait your whole life for me."

I ignore the comment and kiss her before she could respond, interrupting her halfway.

This time she kisses back.

My hand slides through her hair and I lean into her more and she doesn't hesitate. Her lips feel gentle on mine and I can feel the heat raising in my cheeks. I slide out of it first breaking apart just a bit.

"Ed" she says shakily and I see a tear run down her face "I love you."

Then she kisses me again. Time seems to pass us by but soon I stand up and hold out my hand "lets go" I whisper to her.

Once I get to her door she pulls me to kiss her again. After a few minutes Hayate's bark interrupts us and she laughs.

"Goodnight Ed" she says starting to open the door.

"Wait Riza."

I'm to afraid to say it properly so I decide to make it as quick as I can.

"Equivilant exchange. I give you half of my life for half of your life." I pull out a ring from my coat pocket and hold it out shakily. I look down afraid to see her reaction when she throws her arm over me and kisses me.

Tears fall down her face as she says it "I do Ed." And this time Im the one crying.


End file.
